Who Knew?
by kittyboolady1
Summary: I'm exhausted of it all, I've made enough mistakes. But now there's one which I'm actually interested in learning from. ONESHOT


Its dark and I can't see. I walk further and further forward until I see a man, crumpled on the ground. His shirt is bloodied and I want to scream. Yet, I can't because I fear that will get him into more trouble.

I bring him home, to our home. I live and love with Ron Weasley. He's away. Its perfect. I put the stranger in a bed and gasp as I recognize his baby blue eyes. They're simple but full of goodness. I pat his blonde hair and shush him. He is quiet.

I ask for his story and he gives it to me. Its an odd tale. I do not understand why he would be attacked so randomly. I touch his stomach and he winces. I say I'm sorry but he says its fine. He says I'm beautiful.

Ron Weasley had called me lots of things but never beautiful. I am touched by his kindness and I thank him. I tenderly care for him for a week. Ron has been away and I still don't know why. I stare out of the kitchen window and wonder where he is.

I hear footsteps behind me. I spin around and yell 'stupefy'. My victim is my patient. His frozen face looks surprised and I let him go. It is only then that I realise my patient is someone I've known all my life.

Its truly beautiful. The night. The stars are glimmering and the moon is shining but I don't feel beautiful. My patient is now my lover and I tell him to leave. He does but I instantly regret. I break down and hope that everything will be alright. But then my wand begins to glow.

A woman who resembles Luna Lovegood appears from the light. She tells me my beloved will return and that my baby will be fine. My stomach aches and I ache even more for my beloved.

My beloved. I no longer know who that is.

Ron returns shortly after and he is worried when he sees me. He says I've put on weight, am I okay? I want to shout and scream that no I'm not. I'm not okay, I'm not alright, where has he been? So I break the news that I have a baby in me.

His face flushes and I smile gently. I hug him out of what feels like duty. I smile at him out of what feels like pain. There is a light in his eyes and I'm happy for him but he should be the one happy for me. I hope he won't notice that he's been gone two weeks and that I've only now found I'm pregnant.

He most likely believes that I'm just slow and that I'm pointless, utterly pointless. I tell myself not to think like that and I cynically think back, yes, thinking, you wouldn't know what that is, would you? Ron shouldn't have ended up with me. I'm not his, and he's not mine.

There are mere days left until the baby arrives. It is very good of Ron to have Parvati take care of me. But I don't think he cares. Maybe I'm wrong. I care after all, and I'm the one who cheated. Maybe Ron wasn't on business all those months ago. Perhaps he was cheating with Hermione, Hermione Thomas.

Parvati looks worried for me when I say I'm going away. But I go anyway. To the Leaky Cauldron. Its his favourite place. I watch for him and see that he's with another girl. A blonde whose ditzy and called Georgina. I see him kiss her and my heart breaks. My beloved isn't just mine. He doesn't even know what he did to me.

He never will.

The baby is in my arms and she's beautiful. Her eyes are big and blue but I'm told that they may change colour within a few days. Her hair is golden and curly like mine, but I'm told that may change too.

Hello there little baby. You're very beautiful and I love you with all my heart. I'm your mummy. That man, is not your daddy but he thinks you are. You were a mistake but I don't regret you and I learn from you that the most extraordinary things in the world can be mistakes.

Little baby, your daddy wants to call you Rose but I don't think you're a rose. They have thorns. You have no thorns or faults that I can see. So I tell him and you're to be called Bonnie. Lots of women from where your real daddy comes from are called that and Bonnie means jolly. And you're just so happy, Bonnie.

And I want you to be happy with me, whoever your daddy is.

Ron is no longer mine. Ron is gone. He left me when I told him of the real daddy. Bonnie is barely three months and she's beautiful. She has his big blue eyes and my curly blonde hair. She's so perfect that I hold her too tightly sometimes.

After all, she is the only thing left that is mine.

Its time. He is in the doorway, smiling at me and Bonnie, who smiles back at the stranger. Although she is half of him, she acts like me, a little cautious. She is six months and I hold her close. He tells me to come in. I explain.

Then he pulls out a ring that had a small purple gem in. Its gorgeous. I say yes and he hugs me. And I hug back and I finally feel right.

Its years later and Bonnie is all grown up and of to Hogwarts. She is friends with a girl named Roxanne and I tell her to have fun. She's a Ravenclaw it turns out. We still laugh about it. How did she get brains from us?

It is Christmas and he give her a broom. Bonnie goes out into the snowy night and fly so high she near the moon. Our little William is upstairs, he's nearly as perfect as his sister.

I feel like I'm with her, touching the stars. But I'm not. I have my own star right beside me.

Its decades later and I put a single lavender on his gravestone. Bonnie is out being a Quidditch player, Will is out doing his job, saving lives.

Bonnie is getting married in a week to a boy named James. He's lovely. His father saved us all.

Will is proposing tonight to a girl named Rose. She's so sweet. I used to be married to her father.

I turn and I face the wind. I stare at the green vial in my hand. In four years, no matter what, I will drink it and join him in peaceful death. I am alone in the house once more, I feel his spirit with me. I think of his gravestone.

_**R.I.P.**_

_**Seamus Finnegan **_

_**Father, husband, saviour**_

My saviour, yes the best bit of all was him being mine.

**Did you like it? This was an easy right. No longer than ten minutes. Just a lil idea that popped into my head! So please R&R and my new story 'Slither' will be published by then, so check that out too. Its basically a 'what if' version of Harry and Hermione's time at Hogwarts in Slytherin.**


End file.
